In the field of digital media and content, it is common to facilitate communication between a client device and a content source. For example, a client device may lack capabilities to directly access a particular content source. Accordingly, other devices or services may be enlisted to aid the client in accessing the content source.
One method of facilitating communication between a client and a source is to incorporate a proxy device which sits between clients and sources. The proxy device fetches contents from the sources, and streams the contents to requesting clients. In this way, the proxy device can provide content that a client can not access on its own.